Sonic Underground & the Irregular Park
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Mordecai & Rigby try to get tickets for a Sonic Underground concert. When they start to have trouble, three familiar hedgehogs are there to help them out. Can Mordecai & Rigby get those tickets? Rated T for language. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network.


Sonic Underground & the Irregular Park

**Hello, & welcome to my third fanfic! This is one I wrote when I wanted to write a crossover between Sonic Underground & Regular Show. I hope you enjoy!**

One Friday night, in a plain, old white house, Mordecai, a tall blue jay, & Rigby, a short brown raccoon, were lying on the couch watching Adult Swim. An episode of Family Guy had just finished. Suddenly, a commercial for a concert appears on the TV.

"Are you ready for some heavy metal rock 'n roll?" said the TV ad. "Then come on down to the "Sonic Underground Hell's Highway" concert! With brand new songs like "Haunted by the Grim Reaper" & "The Trails of Satan" Call the number on your TV screen to get tickets for only $19.95! Get your ass off the couch & call now! The concert starts this Saturday at 10:00 PM!" The ad finished playing.

"Dude! We need to get tickets for the concert!" Mordecai said in excitement.

"But we don't have the money," Rigby replied.

"No problem," Mordecai told Rigby. "We can ask Benson if we could do one of his chores. After that, he could pay us!"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Rigby. "Lets go ask him!" Mordecai & Rigby get off the couch & walk to Benson's room. Benson was a humanoid gumball machine.

"Benson!" Mordecai yelled to Benson.

Benson sighed. Mordecai & Rigby would slack off doing nothing but play video games & watch TV all day. "What do you two slackers want this time?" Benson asked.

"Rigby & I were wondering if we could do one of your chores." answered Mordecai.

Benson was surprised to hear this from two slackers. "Wow, uh… I didn't expect this! Um, okay. We can start tomorrow."

Mordecai & Rigby do their trademark "Ooooohhh!" shout.

The next day…

"Alright, I want you two to clean up the car," Benson told Mordecai & Rigby. The car was a white Ferrari. It was a new car Benson won on a game show called "Riddle Me This!" Benson told them, "But be careful, I've only had it for a week. If you two screw it up, YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson was red with anger. He went into the house to let Mordecai & Rigby concentrate.

"Alright," Mordecai said. "Do it for the tickets."

"Let's do it!" Rigby told Mordecai. He gets out a bucket of water & a sponge. He puts the sponge into the bucket, then he takes it out, & then he carefully tries to clean the car with it.

"Careful," Mordecai told Rigby, nervous. "Careful," he said again. But as soon as Rigby touched the car with the sponge, the car fell apart.

"Aw, dammit!" Rigby shouted.

"Crap! We ruined Benson's car!" Mordecai shouted, worrying. "If he sees this, he'll fire us, & we'll never get those tickets!" Then he heard a voice.

"Did someone say tickets?" A blue hedgehog, named Sonic, appeared near Mordecai & Rigby, alongside a pink hedgehog named Sonia & a green hedgehog named Manic.

"Sonic Underground!?" shouted Mordecai & Rigby.

"We heard you broke a car & can't get those tickets, so we decided to help you out." Sonia said.

"Yeah, if you need that money for the tickets, we can help," said Manic.

"Aw, sweet! Thanks guys!" Mordecai & Rigby said in unison.

After the car is repaired & cleaned…

"And it looks like we're done!" Sonic said.

"Thanks for helping us out," Mordecai said to the three hedgehogs.

"Now don't you get in anymore trouble, okay?" Sonia commanded Mordecai & Rigby.

"We won't," Rigby said.

"We'll see ya at out concert tonight, bros!" said Manic. Everyone said their goodbyes & the Sonic Underground team drive off in their hover van.

Benson walks out of the house to see how clean the car is. "Wow! Mordecai & Rigby, you two have outdone yourselves this time!"

Mordecai & Rigby do their "Hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm" rhythm. "So, about our allowances," Rigby told Benson.

"What? When did I say I would pay you? I was just going to go to the grocery store," Benson said, as he got in the car & drove off.

Mordecai & Rigby's jaws dropped. "Dude!" Mordecai said. "We've done all that work for nothing!"

Rigby shouts, "FUUU-"

**There you go, my Sonic & Regular Show crossover. I know it's mostly Regular Show, but I wanted this to feel like a Regular Show episode that never aired. Plus, the Sonic Underground team makes an appearance, so I had to put it in the crossovers section. I have plenty more Regular Show crossover coming soon, so don't forget to check those out. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
